


Первый день вечности (The first day of forever)

by PulpFiction



Series: "Из чего сделаны сказки" [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Wedding Planning, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: — Я выйду за тебя замуж, — шепчет Джон улыбающемуся Шерлоку, и оба счастливо хихикают. — Мы станем супругами.— Да, — отвечает Шерлок лишь для того, чтобы услышать собственные слова, произнесенные вслух. — Станем.*Свадьба в июне.Четвертая часть серии "Из чего сделаны сказки"





	1. Пригласительные открытки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the first day of forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099690) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



  

— Как насчет этой?

Быстрый поцелуй в висок, и Джон склоняется над плечом Шерлока, чтобы взглянуть на картинку* на экране ноутбука. Золотые рамки подчеркивают черный фон на одной стороне и белый — на другой. Запах Джона приятен, и Шерлок слегка откидывается, прижимаясь к его плечу головой.

— Как считаешь?

— С золотом выходит драматично, — говорит Джон, и эти слова можно было бы расценить как критику, если бы не интерес в его приобретшем бархатные тона голосе, когда Джон мягко прижимается виском к Шерлокову виску. — Но сексуально. Прямо как ты! Мне нравится, — и он с улыбкой запечатлевает еще один быстрый поцелуй на щеке своего жениха.

Шерлок морщит нос. Он-то выбрал это приглашение, потому что оно, казалось, олицетворяло _их обоих_ , а не его одного. Он думал о том, что им пришлось пережить, об остатке жизни, которую проведут бок о бок. Он думал о том, что его будут понимать и желать несмотря ни на что.

Он думал о мерцании волос Джона в утреннем свете их спальни. Он думал о надежде, сияющей в улыбках Джона, о его звенящем смехе, об ощущении расплавленного золота в груди при виде Джона, спящего рядом в постели. О первых поцелуях на ступеньках крыльца под дождем, фейерверках и глинтвейне, свете софитов на сцене и сахарной пудре, пробуждениях ночью в объятиях Джона. Двойное металлического цвета обрамление придавало весомость их принадлежности друг другу и осязаемость обещанию совместного будущего, которое они пронесут до конца дней.

Он думал о том, сколько раз Джон был его маяком, путеводной звездой, светом свечи в окне, направляющим Шерлока в ночи, возвращающим к родному очагу.

— На этом сайте множество вариантов, — продолжает Шерлок, пытаясь закрыть созданный им макет. — Это всего лишь один пример.

Джон слышит в его голосе неуверенность и качает головой, обнимая Шерлока и отводя его руки от клавиатуры, приподнимая кончиками пальцев подбородок Шерлока, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Я не говорю, что вариант неудачный, — произносит Джон тихо и успокаивающе, поглаживая Шерлока по щеке. — Он напоминает, как я следую за тобой на расследовании, и мы вдвоем против всего мира, так ведь ты говоришь? Это были самые счастливые моменты в моей жизни. Именно они и привели нас к этому. — Обхватывая лицо Шерлока ладонями, он наклоняется с поцелуем. — Я вижу в этом тебя, потому что ты наполняешь светом мою жизнь, Шерлок!

Еще один поцелуй, медленное движение большого пальца по скулам, успокаивающий вибрирующий звук из глубины Джонова горла. Еще раз. И еще раз. Гладкий уют кольца, касающегося челюсти, шеи. От слов Джона в груди Шерлока что-то вскипает, а уголки рта поднимаются сами собой.

Иногда это все еще удивляет Шерлока — Джон любит его так же, как сам Шерлок любит Джона.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит Шерлок, и Джон с улыбкой дарит ему еще один поцелуй, — но все равно ты должен посмотреть другие варианты, прежде чем мы примем решение. По крайней мере, наиболее традиционные.

— К черту традиционность! — Джон трется носом о щеку Шерлока, который уклоняется от следующего поцелуя и щелкает мышкой. — Мы ужасны в плане следования традициям.

— Мы играем свадьбу с тортами и костюмами, гостями и всем подобающим, — сухо констатирует Шерлок, впрочем, не в силах скрыть усмешки. Правильная свадьба — то, чего Шерлок даже _не осмеливался_ желать, пока не встретил Джона Ватсона, то, чего Джон, ни секунды не колеблясь, захотел ему дать. — Мы уже пошли по традиционному пути. Мы настолько традиционны, что еще чуть-чуть, и станем скучными.

— Я так не думаю, — Джон со смехом наклоняется к уху Шерлока. — С тобой все и всегда весьма впечатляюще, Шерлок.

После этого сказать больше нечего — только встретившиеся губы, языки, и вкус смеха друг друга, и да, думает Шерлок, только слово « _впечатляюще_ » способно описать подобную искрящемуся звездопаду и неторопливому теплому утешению глубочайшую, многовековую, вечную любовь с первого взгляда, которую он испытывает.

— Я выйду за тебя замуж, — шепчет Джон улыбающемуся Шерлоку, и оба счастливо хихикают. — Мы станем супругами.

— Да, — отвечает Шерлок лишь для того, чтобы услышать собственные слова, произнесенные вслух. — Станем.


	2. Дегустация торта

Трудно предсказать Джона Ватсона.

Джон — это мир в себе, целый мир противоречий, противоборствующих сил и конкурирующих побуждений — врач и солдат, гнев и любовь, оружие под кардиганами, пристальное внимание и, тем не менее, почти полное пренебрежение по отношению к социальным нормам, законности и нравственности, когда он считает, что они ему не подходят. Он создает шаблоны и привычки и с равным удовольствием как следует им, так и нарушает их. Он идет по рубежам порядка и выискивает хаос и усмешки, смотрит в глаза Шерлока, будто делясь с ним всеми непостижимыми вещами, которые знает, — великолепный и уязвимый одновременно, изломанный и покореженный, но не разрушенный и не побежденный.

Он — необычайный, великолепный и полный сложностей, полупервобытная сущность с оскалом зубов и мягкими ладонями и тихим шепотом в темноте. Каждый раз, когда он удивляет Шерлока, Шерлок влюбляется в него все сильнее и сильнее.

А в эти дни Джон часто удивляет Шерлока.

В последний раз, когда была свадьба — и Шерлок отчаянно пытается об этом не думать — Джон был в замешательстве, как оценивал Шерлок в ретроспективе, но, возможно, «незаинтересованный» было бы лучшим определением. Решения Джона были следствием обязательств и ответственности — без фантазии, без волнения, без радости. Шерлок отворачивался от каждого апатичного вздоха «когда же это закончится», не желая слишком внимательно присматриваться из-за страха обидеть, разве это не было бы проявлением доброты? Нет, Шерлок. Это не было добротой.

Еще в начале декабря, когда идея свадьбы с Джоном была неоперившейся тайной в груди Шерлока, он размышлял, не сочтет ли Джон одного раза достаточным. Не наелся ли Джон планирования свадеб и обещаний, данных лишь для того, чтобы нарушить их при звуке выстрела. Пожелает ли Джон этим заняться? Захочет ли рискнуть?

Этого следовало ожидать, думает Шерлок про себя, наблюдая, как Джон с улыбкой поглощает миндальный торт с начинкой из малины и ванильного сливочного крема — классический, традиционный, смелый, но не навязчивый. Джон определенно любит риск.

— Этот очень хорош, — Джон указывает на кусочек торта. — Очень хорош, но…

— Не идеально? — заканчивает Шерлок. — Немного чопорно. Напоминает мне маленькие пирожные, которыми мать угощала местных леди, приходивших к ней играть в бридж.

Джон смеется.

— Что-то в этом роде, — соглашается он. — Впрочем, очень вкусно. Что дальше?

Он жестом указывает на следующий кусочек на тарелке Шерлока. На квадратных блюдечках перед ними выстроились образцы свадебных тортов для дегустации, а рядом с тарелочками лежат небольшие карточки с описанием вкуса. Женихи сидят в маленькой элитной пекарне, хозяйка которой — маленькая, кругленькая женщина с морщинистым лицом и уверенными пальцами — в долгу у Шерлока.

Следующий торт совсем необычный и, по их мнению, слишком вычурный (тесто, пропитанное чаем «граф Грей», ванильно-лавандовый сливочный крем и сироп из бергамота), а последующий — ароматный, но, возможно, слишком розовый (розовое шампанское с розово-малиновой взбитой глазурью). Однако они тратят время и наслаждаются, и это идеальный день, полный смеха и безделья, когда больше нет никаких дел. Только звуки суеты в пекарне, и они погружаются в них, растворяются, пока в мире не остается никого, кроме них двоих. Никто не смотрит, как Шерлок сжимает бедро Джона, как рука Джона накрывает руку Шерлока. Никто не обращает внимания на быстрые поцелуи украдкой и на жаркие поцелуи, когда рты обмениваются сладостью фруктов, крема и теста. Это просто они — Джон и Шерлок — вместе мечтают, и планируют, и рискуют сыграть собственную свадьбу.

Эта вещь все еще кружит голову, и говорить об этом спокойно невозможно, думает Шерлок. Она все еще новая, невероятная и искрящаяся — их свадьба.

— Хорошо, — говорит Джон, когда Вивьен приносит следующий образец и лукаво подмигивает. — Этот вариант — буквально ты, я уверен. Его мы точно выберем. — Он наклоняется и понижает голос, будто выдавая Шерлоку секрет. — Медовый торт. Мед с белым сливочным шоколадным кремом и ежевичной начинкой. Попробуй.

Шерлок берет предложенную вилку и встречается с Джоном взглядом. Не отводя глаз, кладет кусочек на язык. Мед божественен, и вовсе не подделка, как опасался Шерлок. Во рту звучат пропитанные золотом утра, тягучие, как патока, дни, ленивое огненное мерцание дома и уюта. Этому вкусу противостоит кружевная сладость белого шоколада, подчеркнутая тонкой нотой ежевики, и он кажется знакомым и новым одновременно.

Шерлок стонет и наблюдает, как розовеют кончики ушей Джона.

— М-м-м… Джон! Это оно самое! Невероятно!

— Тебе понравилось? — Джон откидывается на стуле, довольный, и сам пробует кусочек. — Я так и думал. Твоя страсть к сладкому вполне предсказуема.

— Да, — соглашается Шерлок, утаскивая кусочек с блюдца Джона. — Да, боже, это так. Легкий и воздушный, да еще ежевика. Да. Выбираем!

Джон смеется и откладывает в сторону карточку, чтобы потом сказать Вивьен, что именно этот торт их устраивает как свадебный, и дарит Шерлоку поцелуй, напоминающий на вкус белый шоколад и утренние тосты за кухонным столом. Они целуются и еще раз целуются, доедают медовый торт и снова целуются, затем Шерлок уходит, чтобы разыскать Вивьен и попросить торт, который она приберегла напоследок.

— Не совсем обычный вариант для свадебного торта, — заметила она, скептически вздернув бровь, когда Шерлок сказал ей, что хочет, чтобы Джон его попробовал, но Шерлок пожал плечами и склонил голову, с любовью говоря, что «Джон и сам необычный человек».

— Закрой глаза, — говорит Шерлок, вернувшись к столу, и Джон делает это мгновенно, с намеком на улыбку, — и скажи, выберем ли мы это.

Он садится, пододвигает стул к Джону и, краснея, быстро оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не видит. Он не стесняется, нет, но это интимно, и никто не заслуживает того, чтобы видеть, как он кормит Джона.

Джон расслабляется, не открывая глаз, и стонет от удовольствия. Темный шоколад с длительным горько-сладким послевкусием темного шоколадного сливочного крема с искрами вкуса черешневой начинки. Именно такой десерт Джон обожает — богатый до почти предела, прорезанный горечью какао и сочностью вишни, что напоминает загадки, викторианские интриги и шпионаж, красные губы в черно-белом фильме, красоту старых заброшенных мест с привидениями, куда Шерлок иногда его приводит.

(«Слежка», — скажет тогда Шерлок, и Джон будет серьезно сидеть у окон или на крышах, пока солнце не опустится за горизонт, заливая Лондон малиновыми, золотыми и оранжевыми красками, затем пихнет Шерлока локтем под ребра и оба посмеются, когда Шерлок достанет бутылку вина, откроет, и они по очереди будут его пить, как подростки — вечные, ничем не стесненные и совершенно неожиданно свободные.)

Джон проглатывает свой кусок торта и открывает глаза. В них горит такое желание, что Шерлок смеется.

— О, да, — почти рычит Джон. — Ты очень плохой человек, Шерлок Холмс!

И они сражаются за остаток, игриво лаская руки друг друга зубцами вилок, смеясь и слизывая шоколад с кончиков пальцев, оставляя на щеках чумазые поцелуи. Двойной черный шоколад плюс вишня — эта карточка присоединяется к карточке с белым шоколадом плюс ежевикой. Это будет заказом для их свадьбы, свадьбы Джона и Шерлока, первого дня их новой жизни до конца дней, и это словно дихотомия тьмы и света, мягкие поцелуи и отчаянные руки, контрасты и противоречия, которые Шерлок так любит в Джоне, и он думает, что это совершенно идеально.

Однажды, вечность назад, Шерлок знал, что Джон был измучен и безразличен. Знал, что Джон хотел стиснуть зубы и просто разобраться с этим. Знал, что Джон стал выглядеть счастливым только тогда, когда ему напомнили, что так положено.

Теперь Джон полон жизни и света и блистателен, и его теплая ладонь лежит в руке Шерлока, когда они возвращаются на Бейкер-стрит. Теперь Джон смеется с Шерлоком и разговаривает с ним, строит планы и делится идеями, успокаивает и умиротворяет и позволяет успокаивать себя, и планирует свою свадьбу как приключение.

Это не грезы и не сон, думает Шерлок, не в силах перестать улыбаться. Об этом свидетельствует тяжесть колец и то, как Джон первым делом целует его по утрам и последним делом на ночь: уверенно, бережно и искренне.


	3. Список гостей

— Кража в запертой комнате! — Лестрейд распахивает дверь и впускает Джона и Шерлока в охраняемое помещение, где было совершено преступление. — В одной из лучших антикварных фирм страны, да и мира, вне сомнения, а я не могу найти ни единого доказательства даже того факта, что было проникновение!

Взгляд Лестрейда грозен, словно инспектор порицает их за то, что дело еще не раскрыто, хотя друзья только что пришли, затем внезапно заявляет. — С этим надо покончить быстро, слышите? Весь антикварный мир расстроен. Яйца Фаберже — вещь неприкосновенная. Кражи просто не может быть по определению!

— Ясно, что может, — Шерлок входит в зал, заставленный сплошным антиквариатом — изящными каменными и мраморными статуями, отреставрированными стульями рококо из красного дерева и огромными китайскими вазами клуазоне. Джон следует за ним, расправляя плечи, и ухмылка его подозрительно смахивает на гордость, отчего Шерлок тоже усмехается и возвращает разочарованно фыркающего Лестрейда к делу. — Кто сообщил о краже?

— Управляющая, — поясняет тот, пока детективы осматривают местность. — Позвонила сегодня утром. Сказала, что, открыв галерею, сразу обнаружила пропажу. Видимо, преступление совершили ночью.

— Что-нибудь еще исчезло?

— Вроде нет, но она сейчас все внимательно пересчитывает, и я не мог толком ее расспросить, но тебе беседу с ней гарантирую. 

Галереи являют собой длинные комнаты с климат-контролем и тщательно обустроенными витринами, демонстрирующими экспонаты для клиентов. Словно музей для богатых, где можно купить все, что привлечет взгляд. Майкрофт, вероятно, посещает подобные места, думает Шерлок и презрительно морщит нос. Он не особо заинтересован расследованиями, связанными с интригами великих мира сего, но взял это дело, потому что Лестрейд пообещал ему дорогостоящий контракт на консультацию убийства в Глазго, где его двоюродный брат работает детективом. Джон не был в Шотландии с университетской поры, и недельный отпуск пришелся бы очень кстати (разумеется, после того как Шерлок закончит эксперимент с тлеющими шнурками).

А еще Фаберже — знаковая личность в истории ювелирных украшений, его императорские пасхальные яйца очень знамениты, а Джон питает слабость к расследованиям на культурную тему.

В дальнем конце галереи Шерлок обнаруживает полицейских, столпившихся вокруг маленького стеклянного футляра, в котором всего несколько часов назад хранилось одно из сорока трех известных императорских пасхальных яиц Фаберже. Хозяин изделия пожелал продать его и обратился именно в эту антикварную фирму, поскольку в их штате был эксперт по творчеству Фаберже. Шедевр с радостью выставили на продажу, и вот теперь, всего через неделю после того, как сокровище было принято в самое современное, супер-пупер охраняемое хранилище, оно исчезло.

— Как думаешь, что похититель сделает с украденным яйцом? — спрашивает Джон, подходя к группе полицейских экспертов и сотрудников галереи. — Его же нельзя продать, если только нет связей на черном рынке, но в этом случае он потеряет в деньгах. 

— Может, заберет домой и поставит на каминную доску рядом с тарелками, подаренными к бриллиантовому юбилею, — предлагает Шерлок. — Боже, храни королеву и ее уродливую посуду.

Оба фыркают, и Лестрейд одаривает их строгим взглядом. 

— Без озорства, пожалуйста, мне нужна ваша помощь, а не ваши шуточки. Осмотритесь, но ничего не трогайте, и я уговорю управляющую побеседовать с вами. Она и есть эксперт по Фаберже, плюс руководит этой галереей, поэтому сможет удовлетворить ваше любопытство, но будьте милы и любезны. У нее солидное алиби, она здесь не при чем.

И он отходит к одной из сотрудниц, занимающихся стеклянным футляром, не обращая больше внимания на хихикающих друзей.

Шерлок любит работать с Джоном — посещать места преступления, беседовать со свидетелями, выискивать улики. Ему с самого начала нравилось работать с Джоном, и он думает, что это ощущение не изменится и через много лет — десять, может быть, пятнадцать, а потом они уйдут на покой как пара уставших заслуженных ищеек.

Пока в его жизни не появился Джон, Работа была просто работой. Разумеется, с загадками и тайнами, но это была всего лишь работа. Он нуждался в ней, и сама Работа — жертвы, следователи, преступники — нуждалась в нем. Он нуждался в Работе, чтобы подтвердить свою ценность, компетентность, полезность и мастерство. Работа дала ему успех. Он смог показать, что заслуживает своей жизни, за которую боролись другие (тот же Лестрейд, если честно). Работа была для него всем миром. Она поглощала его, и он не возражал. Именно Работа имела значение, и он погружался в нее, ничего не требуя взамен.

Затем появился Джон, и вдруг Шерлок смог разделить свою Работу с другим человеком.

Все изменилось. Стало весело. Работа стала приключением. Она расширилась — появилось больше дел и больше клиентов. Они находили людей, которые нуждались в них, и помогали, защищали и выходили победителями. Случалось и по-иному, но Джон оставался рядом, и рядом с Джоном Шерлоку было легче.

Было время, когда Шерлоку приходилось работать в одиночку, но Шерлок уже об этом не вспоминает. Бессмысленно вспоминать. Эти времена больше не вернутся, что наполняет его грудь счастьем и рождает улыбку. Ему больше не придется бороться с врагом без Джона. Ему больше не нужно будет решать головоломку без своего Проводника света. Они поженятся и будут вместе навсегда, и Шерлок теперь может признаться, что поверил в это, потому что Джон обещает, и Шерлок ждет-не дождется начала этой жизни.

— Доволен делом, да? — прерывает Джон его мысли, указывая на пустой стеклянный футляр, с которого Андерсон, восстановленный в должности, снимает отпечатки пальцев и излагает Лестрейду путаную теорию о пожарной лестнице. — Яйца Фаберже, уж слишком все аккуратно.

Шерлок, не в силах скрыть широкую улыбку, наклоняется с заговорщицким видом. 

— Я все решил.

Джон восхищенно смеется. 

— Нет. Как? Ты даже не подходил!

— Детская игра, — убедительно говорит Шерлок. — Запертая комната, никаких следов взлома, верно? Система безопасности здесь самая современная, и любой вошедший должен иметь код доступа. Это, вне сомнения, будет проверено, но очевидно, что преступник был человеком, пребывание которого в галерее не вызвало бы подозрений. Этот человек должен иметь возможность открыть и футляр, хотя на нем обычный замок и ключ, который можно подобрать. О происшествии доложила управляющая. Она сказала, что она пришла первой и что кража, должно быть, случилась ночью, но посмотри-ка. У нее даже колени потные, и подмышки тоже, и она уклоняется от беседы с Лестрейдом.

Джон снова смеется и умолкает, когда полицейские оборачиваются.

— Очевидно.

— Очевидно, — соглашается Шерлок. — У нее было полно времени открыть галерею, взять яйцо, спрятать где-нибудь в своем кабинете. Мне нужно пятнадцать минут, чтобы разыскать украденное, как только Лестрейд закончит разговаривать.

— Он не торопится, как я погляжу.

— Для того, чтобы понять Андерсона, требуется время даже в хороший день.

— Он после возвращения достиг некоторого прогресса. Думаю, научился паре твоих штучек, пока ты был в отсутствии. 

Шерлок бросает на Джона быстрый взгляд. Упоминание об «отсутствии» сильно ранило Джона долгое-долгое время, но сейчас Джон выглядит спокойным, расслабленным и веселым. Он стал выглядеть таким гораздо чаще, хоть и не всегда. Рана начала исцеляться и рубцеваться, и Шерлока накрывает внезапным приливом нежности, ощущаемым жжением в глазах.

— Нда, он не так плох, как раньше.

Джон смеется.

— Это серьезная похвала, от тебя-то, — он берет руку Шерлока в свою, будто слыша слабый отзвук внезапных эмоций за сарказмом этих слов, и нежно поглаживает указательным пальцем кольцо Шерлока. — Может, его стоит пригласить? В списке гостей найдется местечко?

Рука Джона теплая и уверенная. Они дурачатся, но разговор все равно похож на признание того, что лежит под поверхностью, и Шерлок слегка пожимает Джону руку. Несколько лет назад он и вообразить не мог, что кто-то захочет держать его за руку, но Джон делает это сейчас с легкостью и непринужденностью. 

— Точно нет. В любом случае, я не думаю, что он захочет присутствовать. На прошлой неделе я назвал его бабуином. Никто в здравом уме не будет ожидать от меня деликатности.

— Его приход послужит твоему же благу, — говорит Джон, крепко стискивая пальцы. Шерлок поднимает глаза и встречается с невероятно нежной улыбкой во взгляде Джона. «Я люблю тебя», — говорит этот взгляд, и Шерлок знает это, потому что видит в последнее время этих взглядов больше, чем любых других взглядов Джона.

— Ты бы этого не сделал, — бодро заявляет Шерлок, смотря на будущего супруга столь же мягким и нежным взглядом, говорящим «я тоже тебя люблю». — Наша свадьба должна быть счастливой! 

— Она и будет такой! — отвечает Джон, и из его голоса пропадает игривость. Момент становится серьезным, полным преданности и приязни, и Шерлок, не в силах сопротивляться, запечатлевает в уголке его рта быстрый поцелуй. — Этот день станет самым счастливым в моей жизни!


	4. Рассаживание гостей

План рассаживания гостей. Выбор меню. Бутоньерки и букеты, не слишком ли большие, не слишком ли простые, не слишком ли броские? Распорядитель хочет знать к пятнице, какое наружное освещение они предпочтут, ставить круглые столы или прямоугольные, нужны ли чехлы или банты на спинках стульев. Информация и списки дел перетекают из одного в другое, вырываются из строгих ящиков и упорядоченных структур, в которых, по планам Шерлока, они должны находиться.

Это кошмар — ощущение ошеломления от того, что должно вызывать радостное возбуждение, затем чувство вины за то, что это трогает меньше, чем надо бы, и Шерлок мечется по квартире раздраженный, беспокойный и озлобленный как следствие оборонительного поведения и тревоги.

— Ты принимаешь эту подготовку слишком близко к сердцу, — мягко говорит Джон, после того, как Шерлок сорвался по поводу выбора пасты, потому что знает, что Джону не понравится ничего из предложенного, и это ужасно. — У тебя уже крыша слегка не на месте.

Шерлок в шоке поворачивается и смотрит, внезапно оказавшийся в плену страха от того, что Джон не захочет выходить замуж за того, у кого съехала крыша, и возмущения от того, что его только что назвали сумасшедшим, но на лице Джона не написано ни малейшего раздражения. Только забота и знакомая извечная привязанность, которая никогда его не покидает.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Джон через секунду и показывает на место рядом с собой на диване. — Не хочешь присесть?

Он колеблется, но только мгновение. Он полон недовольства и волнения, и ничего не будет лучше, чем сделать небольшую паузу, и пусть Джон его успокоит. Он подходит и плюхается на диван, кладя голову Джону на колени и утыкаясь лицом ему в живот. 

— Ты не очень-то помогаешь, — замечает он раздраженно и смущенно и начинает размышлять, когда Джону все это надоест.

— Ты тоже, когда в таком состоянии, — говорит ему Джон по-прежнему без гнева. Он кладет руку на волосы Шерлока и слегка треплет его шевелюру, едва касаясь ногтями кожи, поскольку знает, что массаж отвлечет Шерлока и успокоит. — Давай сегодня передохнем? Выйдем на свежий воздух. Поужинаем, в конце концов, может, прогуляемся, чтобы проветрить головы? — Он говорит про отдых и прогулку, словно тоже устал, как и Шерлок, и Шерлок прижимается к Джону теснее. — Можем заглянуть в твою сеть бездомных, кто знает, может, столкнемся с чем-то интересненьким.

Шерлок фыркает, откидывая голову в руку Джона. 

— Серийные убийцы не падают сами в руки, Джон. Нельзя призвать их силой воли.

— С таким отношением, конечно, нет, — и Джон хихикает, совсем слегка, но живот его трясется, и Шерлок тоже не может сдержать смешка. Пальцы Джона в волосах занимают его мысли, и все начинает затихать. Через несколько минут путаница в голове начинает упорядочиваться сама собой.

Внезапно Шерлок садится и кладет голову на плечо Джона.

— Я должен закончить планы по рассаживанию гостей.

— Гарри надо усадить как можно дальше от бара, миссис Хадсон и твои родители впереди, — предлагает Джон. — Все остальные садятся, как угодно, а ты... — Он обнимает Шерлока, поглаживая его по животу и утыкаясь носом в волосы. — Ты можешь оставаться здесь.

— С этим нужно закончить, — говорит Шерлок, но не двигается с места.

— И закончим. Я помогу тебе завтра. Обещаю. Давай проведем этот вечер только для себя, хорошо? Эта свадьба для нас. Меня и в половину не волнуют проблемы рассаживания гостей так, как твое счастье, — Шерлок все еще колеблется, и Джон, продолжая гладить его по животу, немного выпрямляется. — Можем все сделать и сейчас, если хочешь расправиться побыстрее и забыть, — предлагает он. 

— Нет, — говорит Шерлок, наконец, приняв решение. — Нет, ты прав. Давай проведем вечер для себя. 

Он перемещается Джону на колени, лицом к лицу, и руки Джона моментально скользят под его халат. Теплые ладони. Нежная улыбка.

— Только если ты хочешь, — заверяет Джон, и в его взгляде нет ожиданий, он не играет в игры. Он будет делать то, что хочет Шерлок, независимо от того, что именно Шерлоку нужно для успокоения, и истинность этого настолько очевидна, что Шерлок целует его. Медленно, заботливо, долго. Они целуются вечность, наслаждаясь друг другом.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Джон. — Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю тебя.

Шерлок заливается краской.

— Джон.

— Это правда. Я люблю тебя по утрам, дням и ночам. Я люблю тебя, когда ты глупишь, грубишь или блистаешь, что происходит постоянно. Я буду любить тебя завтра, послезавтра, в тот день, когда мы поженимся, независимо от того, кто где сидит, что написано в меню и имеется ли фантазийная подсветка. Я буду любить тебя через двадцать лет и на следующий день после этого, ясно? 

— Джон, я… — он смотрит на Джона, на его открытое лицо, глаза, пылающие любовью, и спрашивает себя, как менее часа назад он мог подумать, что Джон лишь хочет идеальной свадьбы. Да он вообще не хочет идеальной свадьбы, понимает Шерлок. Он хочет их свадьбы, а они не идеальны, и все остальное детали. — Прости.

— Все в порядке, — шепчет Джон и снова целует его нежно, успокаивая, возвращая в безопасность и определенность.

Прикосновение Джона мягкое, почти осторожное, пальцы пробегают по ребрам Шерлока к плечам, стягивая халат. Ладони обжигают предплечья Шерлока, бицепсы. Шерлок чувствует, как жар Джона просачивается в него, пропитывает вены и оседает глубоко в основании позвоночника, внизу живота, заставляя бедра дернуться и загореться жаждой прикосновений.

Это ощущается как утешение, как почитание, и грудь Шерлока вздымается. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит он и теснота в груди немного рассеивается, поэтому он повторяет. — Джон, я люблю тебя!

Кожей он чувствует ответную улыбку Джона и запрокидывает голову, чтобы Джон мог прижать эту улыбку к шее, оставить метку, оттянуть футболку и провести языком линию вдоль ключицы Шерлока. Рука Джона на спине Шерлока помогает удерживать равновесие. Джон собирается было подняться, но Шерлок со стоном ерзает, возвращая его на место.

Голос Джона вибрирует в яремной впадинке Шерлока. 

— Ты хочешь…

— Да, — отвечает он немедленно. — Да, мне нужно…

Джон осторожно перекладывает Шерлока на спину на диванные подушки и распластывается на нем. Отводит со лба челку, замирая на секунду и глядя в глаза. 

— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет он, качнув бедрами.

Шерлок приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать своего будущего мужа, нащупывает левую руку Джона, чтобы услышать звяканье колец, и Джон заводит их сплетенные руки за голову Шерлока, прижимая к дивану. Шерлок чувствует ком в горле и шепчет:

— Я буду любить тебя всегда.

И Джон снова целует его, целует, расстегивая свою рубашку, целует живот, задирая футболку Шерлока, целует бедра, стягивая его домашние штаны. 

— Закрыта ли дверь? — шепчет Джон.

Шерлок бросает взгляд через его плечо и выстанывает:

— Нет, господи, это имеет значение?

Джон с усмешкой дарит ему еще один поцелуй.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы миссис Хадсон нас застигла, так что имеет. Пару секунд, ладно? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он встает и закрывает двери в гостиную и на кухню. Шерлок погружается в мягкие подушки, ощущая их липкость спиной, по которой бегут мурашки. Медленно гладит свой член левой рукой (запретно), и холодный металл на безымянном пальце порочно дразнит, пока он дожидается возвращения Джона.

Джон возвращается с тюбиком лубриканта, снимает брюки и белье, забирается на диван, не отрывая взгляда от руки Шерлока. 

— Продолжай, — говорит он. — Покажи, что тебе нравится.

И Шерлок показывает, двигаясь медленно и плавно, то и дело скручивая запястье, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы оттянуть крайнюю плоть. Джон снимает крышку с тюбика, наливает немного смазки на пальцы Шерлока, затем на свои. Поцеловав Шерлока в грудь, присоединяется к ласке.

— Джон, — задыхается Шерлок, выгибаясь, чтобы приблизиться к Джону, почувствовать его жар и сердцебиение. — Джон, иди ко мне.

И Джон опускается, скользит членом по смазке, растекшейся по животу Шерлока и устраивается на нем, прижимаясь бедрами, плечами, грудью. Заземляющая тяжесть его тела великолепна. 

— Ты так красив, — говорит он Шерлоку, осыпая поцелуями его шею. — Выразить не могу, насколько сильно я тебя люблю!

Шерлок вцепляется пальцами в бедра Джона и притягивает его ближе, их члены скользят вместе, и Шерлок обхватывает обоих. 

— Я чувствую это, — отвечает он, когда Джон начинает двигаться длинными размеренными толчками. — Я чувствую это все время.

Это скользко и горячо, и Джон поддерживает свой заданный, красивый, безумно медленный темп, даже когда Шерлок пытается ускорить его рукой. Диван скрипит, и губы Джона, влажные и нежные, оставляют поцелуи шее и запястьях, и Шерлок чувствует себя как живые угольки, как тлеющая лучина, которая вот-вот разожжет костер.

Скоро бедра Шерлока начинают толкаться бесконтрольно, быстро и небрежно, голова запрокидывается. Он тяжело дышит открытым ртом, и Джон следует за ним, ускоряясь, наконец, быстро качая бедрами, их члены скользят в хватке двух рук. 

— Джон, — выдыхает Шерлок, чувствуя, как подступает оргазм. —Джон, Джон, Джон, Джон...

— Да, — отвечает Джон. — Боже, Шерлок, давай! 

И Шерлок дает, выгибаясь над диваном, выплескиваясь между их телами, и Джон со стоном помогает, и его собственный член дергается и пульсирует. Когда Шерлок расслабляется, Джон утыкается ему в шею и целует в губы, яростно трахая свой кулак, пока не достигает освобождения.

Они затихают. Джон кладет голову на грудь Шерлока и слушает его сердцебиение, медленно обмякая и засыпая. Шерлок гладит Джона по спине, продлевая мгновение. Пусть Джон подремлет, думает он, это правильно. Час, может быть, два. Потом они встанут, вместе примут душ и выйдут на Бейкер-стрит, подальше от прокисшей реальности планирования свадьбы. Греческий, думает он, а, может, итальянский ресторанчик. Где темно и тихо, где свечи и хорошая винная карта. Затем они прогуляются по парку, то и дело сходя с тропинок, чтобы обменяться поцелуями в тени деревьев.

— Это будет фантастично, несмотря ни на что, — бормочет Джон, и Шерлок понимает, что Джон имеет в виду свадьбу, а не грядущее свидание, которое он обдумывает. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Я счастлив, — отвечает ему Шерлок, целуя в висок. — Никогда не сомневайся в этом. Ты здесь, и я счастлив.


	5. Костюмы

Шерлок изучает себя в зеркале, поворачиваясь так и эдак, чтобы рассмотреть со всех сторон. Свадебный костюм готов, и Шерлок в нем — само совершенство!

Пиджак из черного шелкового бархата, невероятно мягкого, и Шерлок не может противиться желанию провести пальцами по бокам и ощутить покалывание в подушечках. Длинные лацканы из тонкой шерсти, сочетающейся с материалом брюк, подчеркивают рост, обрамляют плечи и шею, придавая более непринужденный вид, чем смокинг. Воротник белой рубашки обнажает шею. Он выглядит удалым, дерзким, немного в стиле Джеймса Бонда. Он ждет не дождется реакции Джона.

Вот вам секрет — Шерлок любит хорошо одеваться.

Одежда и стиль — это по-своему четко сформулированная наука. Как струится или облегает фигуру ткань, как располагаются швы и строчки, как переходят и сочетаются цвета, как они усиливают или ослабляют друг друга.

В тоже самое время, это нечленораздельный язык. Такой же неточный, как сами люди — индивидуальный, хаотичный и неожиданный. Иногда наука разваливается, и остается только магия.

Шерлок знает, что хороший костюм может обеспечить разницу между консультирующим детективом и бывшим наркоманом. Впечатляющее пальто может обеспечить разницу между беспрепятственным проходом на место преступления и преградой в виде полицейской ленты. Он знает, что его человеческие качества не всегда являются преимуществом. Иногда броня играет большую роль, чем оружие.

Но для этого события Шерлок не хочет ни брони, ни оружия. 

Шерлок хочет касаться.

Он отводит Джона в залитый светом магазин на Сэвил Роу, обрывая все обязательные протесты кредиткой Майкрофта. Не одному Шерлоку хочется хорошо выглядеть. Джон тоже любит хорошую одежду, и пусть его стиль заметно отличается от стиля Шерлока (Маркс и Спенсер, а не Ив Сен-Лоран), он ясен, выверен и продуман.

Они быстро приходят к согласию по поводу кроя и внешнего вида костюмов — удобство и полезность для Джона, чуть больше изыска для Шерлока. Джон, озорно улыбаясь и совершенно не краснея, просит, чтобы костюм подчеркивал округлости филейной части Шерлока, а Шерлок просит, чтобы пиджак Джона привлекал внимание к плечам, и не обращает внимания на румянец на его щеках.

На столе сменяют друг друга различные образцы — шерсть и кашемир, бархат и лен, шелк и парча. Джон подшучивает над смелым красным шелком в черную клетку, синими, пурпурными и золотыми «огурцами», ярко розовыми и зелеными листьями. Они выбирают пуговицы вместо запонок, заказывают полезные внутренние карманы и обмениваются поцелуями, прикрывшись полосатыми квадратными лоскутами. Шерлок в самом конце просит Джона уйти, чтобы его окончательное решение стало сюрпризом.

— Я увижу это на примерке, — смеется Джон. — Это действительно имеет значение?

— Нет, — поправил его Шерлок, чмокнув в щеку, — я увижу это на примерке, а у тебя на глазах будет повязка. 

Джон усмехается, но только качает головой и идет снимать мерки, а Шерлок, удивленный быстрой сдачей, бежит за ним, чтобы быстро обнять в туалете.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он улыбающемуся Джону, оборачиваясь, чтобы удостовериться, что дверь закрыта. — Я просто хотел сделать нечто особенное. Сюрприз только для тебя.

— Я знаю, — Джон целует его в ответ, — поэтому не возражаю. 

И вот костюмы закончены. Джон на всех примерках был с повязкой на глазах и улыбался во весь рот, когда чувствовал, как Шерлок ходит рядом, указывая портным, где укоротить, где удлинить, а где пришпилить, чтобы все сидело идеально.

Шерлок надеется, что все получится идеально. Он надеется, что Джону понравится; что Джон не посчитает их слишком глупыми, вычурными или смешными; что Джону придется по душе их вид, и внезапно Шерлок ощущает такую нервозность, что едва может дышать.

Словно по сигналу, Джон зовет его из-за двери примерочной.

— Шерлок? Готов?

И все становится легче, потому что Шерлок всегда будет готов для Джона.

Он делает глубокий вдох, открывает дверь и выходит. В комнате стоит Джон с завязанными глазами и свободно опущенными руками. Он терпеливо ждет и улыбается. Он так красив, что прилив любви грозит затопить Шерлока.

— Можешь снять, — хрипит Шерлок, — и посмотреть.

Джон снимает повязку.

—О! — выдыхает он, пожирая Шерлока взглядом. — Вот это да, Шерлок!

Наступает пауза, а потом как всегда их влечет друг к другу. Они делают шаг навстречу и протягивают руки. Пиджак Джона — зеркальная противоположность пиджаку Шерлока, из тонкой шерсти, с бархатными лацканами, дополненный черным шерстяным галстуком. Джон выглядит так, каким является по сути — комфортно и легко. Широкие плечи, крепкие бедра. Он кажется выше, компактнее и увереннее, а Шерлок не может подобрать слов для описания этого сногсшибательного-впечатляющего-великолепного вида.

— Джон, — удается ему вымолвить, и тот обнимает его за талию, притягивает, с интересом поглаживая бархат. — Ты выглядишь невероятно!

Джон улыбается и отворачивается, неожиданно застенчиво пряча глаза. 

— Посмотри на себя, — говорит он. — Бархат, господи, неудивительно, что ты хотел сделать его сюрпризом! Я не могу от тебя оторваться!

Шерлок со смехом ласкает бархатный лацкан Джона. 

— Я надеялся, что тебе понравится. Пойдем к зеркалу — ты должен как следует себя рассмотреть.

Он тащит Джона к трехстворчатому зеркалу на другом конце комнаты и ставит перед собой, наблюдая, как ширится улыбка Джона, как он разглаживает лацканы и пиджак. 

— Отлично выглядит! — говорит Джон словно в удивлении, поднимает глаза и зовет Шерлока. — Встань рядом, хочу на нас полюбоваться.

Шерлок подходит и берет Джона за руку. Они улыбаются друг другу в зеркале, и «зеркальные» пиджаки связывают их друг с другом на уровне сути. Все безошибочно скажут, что они — пара, и Шерлок несколько мгновений не может вымолвить ни слова. 

Затем Джон хихикает и толкает Шерлока в бок локтем. 

— Ты выглядишь великолепно, — говорит он отражению Шерлока в зеркале. — Все будут задаваться вопросом, что рядом с тобой делает такой уродливый старикан как я.

Он смеется, и этот смех звучит неправильно. Так люди смеются из необходимости, ничего смешного в ситуации не находя. Фальшивка, белый флаг.

И Шерлок понимает, что Джон не шутит.

— Нет, — говорит он гораздо яростнее, чем хотелось, сердитый и обиженный. Поворачивается, чтобы взять Джона за руки и развернуть лицом к себе. — Нет! Ты не такой! Ты не должен так о себе говорить!

Джон вздрагивает и отступает, глядя в замешательстве. 

— Хм. Ладно...

Он этого не понимает. Джон великолепен. Силен и хорош, профессионален и умен. Он — безусловная любовь и непримиримая надежда. Он — авантюрист, защитник и спаситель со звездами в глазах и смехом, который заставляет Шерлока чувствовать себя лучше, чем что-либо в мире. Но. Джон. Не. Понимает. Этого.

Шерлок глубоко вздыхает и берет лицо Джона обеими руками. Изучает линии, углы, изгибы губ, мешки под глазами. Гусиные лапки. Шерлок целует их.

— Шерлок?

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Шерлок. — Тебя. Самого лучшего, мудрого и красивого человека на всем белом свете, и ты не должен так говорить о себе! — Шерлок смотрит Джону в глаза и видит в них слезы. — Посмотри на себя. Ты удивителен!

Джон несмело улыбается. 

— Я старею, Шерлок. Седые волосы, животик… Я тоже тебя люблю, но вижу себя в зеркале.

— Тогда перестань смотреть в зеркала, — возражает Шерлок. — Твой животик говорит мне, что ты счастлив, что о тебе заботятся. Твои волосы похожи на свет звезд ночью и свет солнца по утрам. У тебя морщины, потому что ты часто смеешься, в ненастье твое плечо болит, потому что тебя подстрелили, когда ты спасал жизнь человека. — Он целует щеки Джона; они мокрые, поэтому он целует его ресницы, забирая с них слезы. — На каждом дюйме твоего тела написано очень много, и это великолепно, Джон, когда твоя жизнь вот так видна!

— Твоя жизнь тоже, — судорожно отвечает Джон, хватая левой рукой Шерлока за запястье и вжимая свое кольцо в его кожу. — Твоя жизнь тоже здесь есть.

Они целуются влажно, отчаянно и требовательно, и Джон принимает поцелуи, словно никак не может ими насытиться, словно хочет большего. Джон отдается им, будто позволяет Шерлоку убедить себя, и Шерлок может только изливать свою любовь и наполнять ею Джона, пока тот не поверит.

_Ты прекрасен всем, что в тебе есть, и я люблю тебя._

_Я люблю тебя._

_Я люблю тебя._


	6. Мальчишник

Шерлок откидывается к стене и отпивает из бокала, оглядывая комнату и позволяя себе погрузиться в музыку. Ему тепло, атмосфера крошечного джазового бара с его темными углами, старыми матовыми лампами и кованым железом кажется интимной. Сегодня вечером он ощущает полное умиротворение и расслабленность.

Джаз-банд в углу играет дребезжаще, но энергично, борясь за пространство среди пальм в кадках. Высокие звуки пианино разливаются между вьющимися растениями и свечами в стаканчиках. Низкие аккорды баса и барабанов задают легкий ритм, и голос вокалистки звучит словно дым — густо и знойно под аккомпанемент гитары, висящей на ее шее.

На крошечном пятачке, служащем танцполом, Джон кружит миссис Хадсон в танце, похожем на свинг, хотя музыка не совсем подходящая. Они смеются, подбадриваемые небольшой толпой. Молли у бара болтает с Лестрейдом. Майк Стэмфорд без ограничений наслаждается с Майкрофтом виски за столиком у камина.

Все выглядят счастливыми, думает Шерлок, и его мысли немного путаются от алкоголя. Он надеется, что в голове все-таки что-то осталось.

Вдруг Шерлок замечает в дверях знакомую ухмылку. Нарядная Салли Донован наклоняет голову, смягчает улыбку и направляется к бару.

Вот смешное совпадение — увидеть ее здесь сегодня вечером!

— Эй! — слегка запыхавшийся от танцев Джон прерывает его мысли и прижимается к уголку рта быстрым поцелуем. — Все в порядке?

Шерлок улыбается ему и чувствует, как щеки загораются. От напитка или поцелуя Джона, неясно.

— Да. Я вижу, что миссис Хадсон по-прежнему отлично танцует.

— Она устроила мне соревнование, так что подтверждаю. Что ты пьёшь?

— Не знаю, если честно, — Шерлок смотрит на бокал и передает его Джону. — Виски, скорее всего, но в нем есть коктейльная вишня.

— Ооо! — говорит Джон, — я ее съем! — Он вылавливает изо льда вишенку и засовывает в рот. Шерлок смеется и следует за вишней. Поцелуй Джона похож на виски и вишню со вкусом улыбки.

На танцполе Лестрейд и миссис Хадсон заканчивают свой танец. Миссис Хадсон отвешивает театральный реверанс, и все хлопают. Затем начинается медленная песня — тихое пианино, низкие звуки контрабаса.

— Потанцуем? — спрашивает Джон, ущипнув Шерлока за подбородок. — Только один танец. Ты ведь любишь танцевать.

— Да, — соглашается Шерлок. Смотрит на столики, на посетителей, на своих друзей, собравшихся на мальчишник. Среди них появились новые знакомые лица. Анджело, явно скучающий по фартуку, обсуждает с Разом и Биллом Уиггинсом что-то подозрительно похожее на способы взламывания замков. Генри Найт сидит рядом с Лестрейдом и Молли в баре. «Совпадение?» — вяло размышляет Шерлок.

— Шерлок? Танцуем?

Джон возвращает его в настоящее и Шерлок раздумывает. Песня имеет легкий ритм, он немного пьян и решает, что танец с Джоном ему понравится.

— Почему бы и нет?

Джон одаривает его долгим понимающим взглядом, отлипает от стены, пятится на середину танцпола, не отрывая взгляда от Шерлока, и протягивает ему руку. Толпа снова хлопает, Салли восхищенно свистит.

— Иди ко мне, дорогой, — говорит он так тихо, что Шерлок за звуками музыки распознает эти слова только по губам. — Лишь ты и я!

Шерлок краснеет, но следует за Джоном на танцпол и берет его за руку. Джон сияет тысячеваттной улыбкой и целует его пальцы, подходит ближе и кладет руку на талию. Сказочные огни мерцают над головой, отражаясь калейдоскопом от стеклянных бутылок за стойкой, и на короткое мгновение Шерлок чувствует, что они в центре внимания, что все на них смотрят.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Джон, мягко потираясь щекой о щеку Шерлока. — Тебе хорошо?

— Да, — Шерлок склоняет голову к Джону, и они, закрыв глаза, начинают покачиваться. Ладони Джона обжигают Шерлока через рубашку. Его волосы пахнут потом и дешевым шампунем. — Да, а тебе?

Джон быстро сжимает руку, и Шерлок ощущает щекой улыбку.

— Да, конечно. Это не традиционный мальчишник, но… Я подумал и решил устроить тебе что-то незатейливое. Парочка друзей. Мне показалось, ты предпочтешь именно такой вариант.

Парочка друзей. Шерлок поднимает глаза — Лестрейд, Майк, Молли, Майкрофт. Салли, даже Анджело, Раз и Билл Уиггинс. Неужели Генри приехал из Дартмура? Клуб Андерсона расположился в углу, сам Андерсон восседает в центре, несколько полицейских оккупировали еще один уголок: констебль Браун, инспектор Юсуф и еще пара человек, инспектор Диммок с новым судмедэкспертом держатся за руки под столом. За столиками сидят и клиенты: Сабрина Дженнингс со своей новой женой, Крис Мелас, рядовой Бейнбридж и кое-кто из его подразделения. Почти каждое лицо в баре знакомо Шерлоку. Глаза его расширяются, а горло стискивает, и нет, это, конечно, не может быть совпадением.

— Джон? — спрашивает Шерлок, дрожа от неверия. — Как… почему все эти люди здесь?

Джон кончиками пальцев берет Шерлока за подбородок и поворачивает к себе.

— Они пришли праздновать вместе с нами. Это наш мальчишник, и я не хотел проводить его сам по себе, потому что не хочу больше проводить без тебя ни единой ночи. Я хотел, чтобы эта ночь напомнила нам о прошлом, о том, что мы создали. Я просто сделал запись в блоге. Все. Они. Просто. Пришли. Потому что им не все равно. Ты важен для них, ты изменил их жизнь. Они здесь, потому что мы счастливы и празднуем, и они тоже хотят разделить наше счастье.

Они танцуют в окружении людей, которых знают, людей, которым помогли, людей, которые им рады и которым важно, что с ними происходит. Они танцуют, медленно покачиваясь, во французском джаз-баре ночью мальчишника, с поцелуями, похожими на коктейльные вишни, окруженные смехом друзей.

Они создали свою жизнь вместе с этими людьми, для этих людей, из-за этих людей — друзей и клиентов, людей, которым они помогли, и людей, которые им помогли.

Впереди миссис Хадсон с блестящими глазами прижимает руки ко рту, Лестрейд обнимает ее за плечи. Майкрофт. Молли. Их улыбки яркие, простые и искренние. Семья, которую они создали для себя. Семья, которую они нашли.

И вдруг Шерлок понимает, что на этот раз он _не снаружи_.

Он, смущенный и переполненный чувствами, утыкается лицом в шею Джона и тяжело дышит ему в рубашку, обхватив руками за плечи. Джон крепко его обнимает, удерживая, целует волосы и кружится в такт музыке. Когда песня заканчивается, группа начинает еще одну тихую, мелодичную и медленную песню, позволяя моменту продлиться.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Джон спустя некоторое время. — Расскажи, о чем думаешь.

Шерлок думает, пытается найти слова, и находит их, как всегда, в Джоне. Откашливается, наклоняет голову, опускает подбородок на плечо Джона и шепчет ему на ухо.

— Людей защищают друзья.

Неторопливые движения Джона замедляются. Он останавливается и вспоминает.

— Людей защищают друзья, — повторяет он. — Ты хороший человек, Шерлок Холмс, и я люблю тебя. Ты знаешь это? Я люблю тебя очень сильно!

Шерлок смеется.

— Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что знаю, — говорит он, поднимая голову и глядя Джону в глаза, — ты удивляешь меня, любя чуть больше.

— Тогда я просто буду продолжать тебя удивлять, — отвечает Джон и целует его.


	7. Ледяные ноги

Костюмы отглажены, кольца начищены. Все подтвердили участие, каждая деталь обговорена и учтена. Объявление о бракосочетании опубликовано несколько недель назад, документы в порядке и готовы к подписанию.

Все готово.

Вечер выдается тихим и спокойным, темным и безмятежным. Они погружаются в вечер, в теплое сияние 221Б, друг в друга с едва заметным трепетом и уверенностью — что бы ни случилось завтра, у них всегда будет возможность вернуться _домой_.

Шерлок думает, что будет нервничать накануне своей свадьбы, но он не волнуется, и ничто не наводит на мысль, что _час_ настает. Он чистит нижний ящик холодильника, потому что пакет с органами прохудился, а Джон в знакомой клетчатой рубашке, смеясь, наблюдает за ним от двери. Он держит кольцо Шерлока на ладони так, чтобы не испачкать, и Шерлок в очередной раз замечает, как Джон рассматривает кольцо на свету, сравнивая со своим.

— Они все еще идентичны, — усмехается Шерлок, в последний раз ополаскивая губку и подходя к Джону, чтобы поцеловать. — Они не могут измениться от того, что мы их просто носим.

Джон пихает его под ребра.

— Я знаю. Мне просто нравится на них смотреть.

Шерлок возгласом выражает согласие и протягивает руку, но Джон зажимает кольцо в кулак и кладет в карман.

— Сохраню его до завтра, — говорит он, со смехом уклоняясь от Шерлока. — Лишь на одну ночь, а завтра ты его получишь. В статусе мужа.

Шерлок морщит нос — ему не очень нравится мысль спать без кольца, но Джон выглядит довольным символичностью самой идеи, и он соглашается, чтобы просто увидеть улыбку на лице Джона.

— Ладно, — говорит он, протягивая ладонь, и на нее опускается кольцо Джона. — В статусе мужа.

Кольцо Джона меньше, оно теплое, только что с пальца, и Шерлок сжимает кулак, но в карман убирать пока не хочет. Он помнит, как стоял здесь рождественским утром на шатком краю между «да» и «нет», и все риски стояли рядом. Он помнит, как Джон стоял в гостиной, ожидая его в окружении жизни, которую они построили вместе, как он отчаянно желал закрепить эту жизнь обещанием быть вместе вечно. Он помнит, как поднял взгляд и увидел глаза Джона, устремленные на него и только на него, и тогда он понял с полной уверенностью, что может попросить все, и его никогда не отвергнут.

— Решил сегодня что-нибудь заказать, — Джон прерывает воспоминания Шерлока поцелуем в щеку и отправляется искать меню. — Китайская или кебаб? Или позвоним в то местечко со странными куриными ломтиками, которые тебе так нравятся? Под соусом?

— В канун Рождества мы заказывали китайскую еду, — внезапно вспоминает Шерлок.

Джон поднимает глаза, и взгляд его смягчается от нежности и воспоминаний.

— Да, — говорит он, прекрасно понимая Шерлока и без лишних вопросов вытаскивая меню «Golden China Palace». — Тебе как обычно?

Спустя полчаса они раскладывают на журнальном столике белые пластиковые коробки и садятся на пол спиной к дивану. Их заказ немного изменился со времени Рождества, потому что Шерлок увлекся кисло-сладкими блюдами, но комфорт еды из дымящихся коробок, обмен грибами на стручки гороха и борьба за последнюю клецку остались теми же самыми. Это легко и беззаботно, словно завтра ничего не произойдет, словно завтра ничего не может пойти наперекосяк десятком способов, и это похоже на подтверждение правильности присходящего, будто вселенная поддерживает их, будто ничто в мире не может помешать Шерлоку Холмсу выйти замуж за Джона Ватсона.

Шерлок размышляет, стирая каплю липкого красного соуса с кончика носа Джона, чтобы просто посмотреть, как тот морщится, что так оно и есть, вообще-то.

Позже, когда последний кусочек исчез, когда он согрет, сыт и начинает засыпать, Шерлок опускает голову на плечо Джона. Джон тоже теплый и пахнет соевым соусом и чаем, и это приятно, и Шерлок хочет сохранить это в памяти.

— Устал, — он трется щекой о щеку Джона лениво, но настойчиво.

Джон обнимает его и гладит по спине.

— Пора спать, — шепчет он. — Завтра большой день.

— Самый большой, — соглашается Шерлок, зевая, но закрывает глаза и не двигается, Джон какое-то время тоже молчит.

В конце концов, пол становится менее удобным и уютным, чем постель, и Джон поднимается, берет Шерлока за руки и поднимает его, поддерживает, чтобы тот не упал, и целует. Они относят посуду в раковину и обсуждают, сохранить ли курицу и жареный рис до завтрашней ночи. Шерлок воображает картинку, в которой они едят холодные остатки из коробок, наклонившись над столом в полурасстегнутых рубашках, женатые, уставшие и счастливые, и это так хорошо, неожиданно и слишком, и он думал, что с ним такого никогда не случится, а вот теперь мысль об этом приходит так легко, и он замирает в холодном синем свете холодильника, пока Джон не подходит со спины и не обнимает его за талию.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Шерлок, и Джон целует его через рубашку.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отвечает он тихо и спокойно, и Шерлок чувствует, что Джон закрыл глаза и вдыхает его запах. Он стоит несколько секунд, позволяя себе быть любимым.

Когда они разъединяются, Шерлок идет выключать свет в гостиной, а Джон запирает двери и ждет, когда Шерлок вернется, берет его за руку и ведет в коридор. Они стоят перед зеркалом в ванной комнате и чистят зубы, плечом к плечу, принимают витамины, вытирают влажными полотенцами лица.

В спальне Джон включает прикроватную лампу, а Шерлок свою не трогает, оставляя комнату наполовину в темноте, потому что ему нравится защищать тишину ночи и их тени, движущиеся по стенам навстречу друг другу. Шерлок аккуратно вынимает кольцо Джона из кармана и кладет его в чашку Петри на тумбочке, которая служит хранителем кольца при необходимости, и Джон кладет кольцо Шерлока туда же. Вид двух одинаковых колец — одного чуть большего по размеру — пленяет их на мгновение, потом Шерлок поворачивается и со знанием дела целует Джона сладко и глубоко.

«Завтра», — говорит его поцелуй. «Завтра», — отвечает поцелуй Джона.

Они снимают одежду и бросают ее в корзину для белья; рубашка Шерлока приземляется мимо, носки Джона тоже, и их это не волнует. Джон удостоверяется, что окно чуть приоткрыто, выключает свет и ложится, а Шерлок вытаскивает старую поношенную футболку, натягивает наизнанку и заползает под одеяло прямо в объятия Джона.

— Господи, — взвизгивает Джон, — у тебя ледяные ноги!

Шерлок смеется, пряча лицо на груди Джона.

— Знаю, знаю, согрей меня.

После короткой возни Джон капитулирует и позволяет Шерлоку просунуть ледяные ноги между своими икрами.

— Ты опасный человек, — говорит он, — и мне не терпится выйти за тебя замуж.

— Даже с моими холодными ногами? — поддразнивает Шерлок, подчеркивая каждый вопрос поцелуем в грудь Джона. — А вдруг ты на всю жизнь заполучишь мои ледяные пальцы? Неизменные ледышки на всю оставшуюся вечность?

— Тогда я всю оставшуюся вечность буду тебя согревать, — радостно отвечает Джон. Притягивает Шерлока ближе, задирает футболку и гладит чувствительную кожу его бедра, и Шерлок в ответ гладит Джона по животу. — Мне кажется, это очень хорошее занятие.

Шерлок издает смешок и краснеет, чувствуя под ладонью ответный смех Джона.

— Ты неисправимый романтик, Джон Ватсон, — бормочет он и приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать, рассеивая смех во что-то медленное и тайное, что-то, построенное на воспоминаниях о жизни, прожитой вместе, жизни, сплетенной из приключений, надежд и стойкости, и на будущем, которое простирается перед ними, на предстоящей жизни, в которой очень многое надо сделать, чтобы защитить ее, радоваться, сохранить и ни за что не отпускать.

Рука Джона в его волосах, дыхание Джона на его щеке, сердце Джона под его руками. Он целует веки Шерлока по очереди, кончик носа, будто благословляя, и Шерлок протирается носом о его нос, позволяя прикосновению сказать слова, которых пока не смог найти.

— Спи, — шепчет Джон, касаясь мягкими губами щеки. — Спи, чтобы я мог шагнуть с тобой в вечность.

Еще один поцелуй, почти вздох, ночь накрывает их густой и пышной завесой, и Шерлок погружается в сон вслед за Джоном.


	8. Наконец!

Шерлок одергивает пиджак, поправляя невидимую складку. Во рту сухо, ладони потные. Сердце неровно колотится в груди.

Он стоит перед галереей окон и стеклянными двойными дверями, выходящими на крышу, и задается вопросом, как эта сцена воплотилась из его самых диких надежд и надуманных мечтаний в реальность. Даже сейчас, когда он стоит перед дверями и ожидает сигнала войти, он едва может поверить, что это настоящее.

Это похоже на сказку. На Шангри-Ла, скрытую в лондонском горизонте. Это похоже на рай.

Это для него, для них — Шерлока и Джона, Джона и Шерлока, это обещание их грядущей жизни.

Около трех десятков белых стульев расставлены, образуя проход в центре, который ведет к полукругу из белых свечей, достаточно широкому, чтобы двое встали в нем лицом к лицу. Над головой сияют гирлянды круглых огней, делая пространство мягким, золотым и эфирным, а за пределами начинает садиться солнце, украшая небо витражной дугой, пока стальной и каменный горизонт города наблюдает в ожидании.

Почти все гости на своих местах и ожидают начала церемонии: Молли и миссис Хадсон, Лестрейд, Гарри и Майкрофт. Донован и Андерсон на исключительно дружеском расстоянии. Майор Джеймс Шолто сидит слишком близко к человеку с темными глазами. Несколько посторонних теток и кузенов. Родители Шерлока впереди, и он не может видеть за головами, но похоже, его отец вытирает глаза.

Шерлок выдавливает улыбку. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, думает он, но все-таки он здесь и собирается выйти замуж за Джона Ватсона, и некоторые вещи изменились так, как он даже не осмеливался представить, но они упали к его ногам, пропитанные дождем и с поцелуем, говорящим «я сожалею, что это заняло так много времени».

Но это реально. Реально!

Он проживает третью жизнь, за которую боролся на крыше Бартса, на коврах пентхаусов, на асфальте, боролся и побеждал. Он жил и умирал, страдал и мечтал, надеялся, терял и побеждал, и он жив, и он стоит здесь, с дрожащими руками и комом в горле, готовый начать все снова, и это реальность.

Он стоит, готовый начать с Джоном, безотвратно сплетая две нити их жизней в одну, потому что Джон смотрел на него, любил и говорил «да».

Он прижимает руку ко рту и просто дышит.

— Шерлок?

Голос возникает из-за спины, осторожный и мягкий, и Шерлок поворачивается. Джон стоит в свете, текущем из окон, позолоченный закатом, его глаза полны удивления, на губах играет крошечная улыбка. Он невероятен, думает Шерлок, просто невероятен! Красивый-смелый-великолепный, и они выходят замуж друг за друга.

Улыбка Джона ширится, он приближается, беря руки Шерлока в свои и целует их. 

— Привет, — говорит он, и это привет в начале вечности, которую они проведут вместе, привет, который говорит, после этого не будет никаких других приветов.

Шерлок сглатывает и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Джона в щеку. 

— Привет.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как во сне, — Шерлок отвечает честно, и Джон смеется.

— Значит, это хороший сон, — говорит он и, не в силах удержаться, притягивает Шерлока и целует его как следует. — Будем надеяться, что он продлится долго.

Шерлок усмехается. 

— Неважно, — решает он, и его грудь настолько переполнена верой, правдой о нем и Джоне, ясной и неоспоримой, что, кажется, сейчас разорвется. — Если я проснусь, все равно проснусь рядом с тобой.

Следующий поцелуй выглядит как решимость и обещания, и Шерлок изливает в нем свою уверенность. Он прожил три жизни, он любил Джона в каждой из них, он будет любить Джона в последующей, той, которую они проживут вместе, и он будет любить Джона в той вечности, которая придет после.

Когда их губы разъединяются, Джон резко вздыхает и прижимается лбом ко лбу Шерлока. Он грубо сглатывает, и Шерлок чувствует, как его одолевают воспоминания и какая-то грусть, которую воспоминания тянут из прошлого. Взгляд назад, понимание, насколько они были близки, воспоминания о вещах, через которые они прошли, вещах, которые они переживали и которые им не нужно было переживать.

О том, что они были очень близки и жили в неведении этого.

— Я думал, что потерял это, — шепчет Джон, и голос его срывается. — Я думал, что уничтожил все наши шансы. Прости. Прости.

— Нет, — отчаянно шепчет Шерлок. — Не смей. Если бы мы не... если бы мы не сделали все это, если бы не прошли через все это...

— Я женился, Шерлок. Она пыталась тебя убить.

Шерлок качает головой.

— Я уже был мертв.

Джон недоверчиво смеется. 

— Я не знаю, что пытался доказать. Тогда я знал. Я всегда знал, и все равно делал, и ты заплатил за мои ошибки и простил меня. — Он открывает глаза, огромные, синие, глубокие и ищущие. — Ты все равно хотел меня.

— Я всегда буду хотеть тебя, — говорит Шерлок и позволяет Джону увидеть это там, где оно живет в костях, где процветает в душе. Любовь, доверие, желание и да, прощение тоже, соединенные вместе со знанием того, что Джон будет там, куда он придет, и в добрые ночи, и в плохие ночи. Его любовь — это цельность, уверенность и три жизни, и она только стала сильнее.

Шерлок видит отражение этого в глазах Джона и верит.

Они оба, с недостатками, несовершенствами и трудностями, но они сильны, они люди, и они так полны любви!

— Выйди за меня замуж, — говорит Шерлок. — Будь со мной вечно.

Снова, снова и снова, так же потрясающе, как и в первый раз, так же захватывающе, Джон говорит: «Да», и Шерлок целует его, целует и целует.

Когда они, наконец, отстраняются друг от друга, закат превращается в пурпур, индиго и янтарь. Кажется, вся крыша горит, сияют свечи и гирлянды огней, и именно такое обещание Шерлок хочет дать Джону — жить с теплотой, нежностью и яркостью, и чтобы каждая истина озарялась светом.

Джон смотрит на него и снова целует в щеку. 

— Готов?

Он не колеблется. 

— Готов.

Джон берет его за руку, стеклянные двери распахиваются, и они вместе, рука об руку, входят во свет.


End file.
